Northwood High
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: This is the high school where you will meet many unsuspected people. Anyone from Rapunzel to Jack Frost, or Tinkerbell to Bruce Wayne...You never know who's coming next. The better question is...how will they all act when put together?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction that I've ever really done..and it doesn't have much of a story line..but I hope you like it :)**

**(I have it on wattpad too) Thanks to FloraIrmaTylee for inspiring me ^^ go check out her awesome stories :)**

**Oh and I own nothing!**

"Rapunzel, you know school starts in a week?" her mother asks as she fixes Rapunzel's dinner. "A week?" Rapunzel asks, suddenly the mood was not so boring for her. School meant getting to see her friends, and most importantly - it meant getting out of the house. "Great!" She beams, no longer slouching. "Oh yes, all the studying and the work and being surrounded by people you don't know. Wonderful." Her mother, a woman who did not really look her age, says with a rolls of her eyes. "You know, I really don't see why it excites you so much, Rapunzel." Her mother says as she looks over at the cheerful golden haired girl, a certain edge to her voice that Rapunzel always knew meant suspicion.

"I just want to see my friends, that's all." Rapunzel says as she gets up from the table and walks over to her mother, kissing her cheek before running up the stairs to her room with her shiny- but stickered up- pink cell phone.

Over at Mavis's house, things were not too much different. Mavis hadn't gotten to see many of her friends the whole summer, and was bored out of her mind. Sure it was cool to live in a hotel, but not if there was literally no one there who was your age. Right when she was contemplating if she should go sit on the roof and hope she fell, her black coffin shaped cell phone rings. She turns immediately and dives for it, clicking the button and trying to sound like was not going insane. "..Hello..?" Mavis asks, wondering who'd called her. "Hi Mavy!" a cheerful voice says in reply. One she knew well. "Rapunzel? Hi!" she says cheerfully, glad that someone had finally bothered to notice her existence.

"What? Oh...No. My summer hasn't been boring...Not at all.." Totally not a lie.

As far as summer went, Merida was also ready for it to be over. "Fine, mum! Fine!" Merida yells as she storms off to her room. All summer it had been the same thing : her mother getting mad at her for not being more of a 'lady'. "Ah am so sick of mum treating mah like ah ain't good enough fer her!" Merida growls as she flops on her bed. "Always telling meh tae be a lady, not tae do this or not tae do that...Ah'm so sick and tired o' it..." She says as she covers her face with her pillow, longing to give one long yell of frustration-though she knew her mother would be on her like a bear on honey if she did, so what was the point? Oh why, why couldn't school start? At least then if she was annoyed, it would be a NEW annoyance. Even that beat having to listen to her mother.

**Okay, so far I have introduced four characters to the story:**

**Rapunzel and Gothel (her mom) from Tangled**

**Mavis from Hotel Transylvania**

**Merida from Brave**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I jump around so much..I hope this is okay ^^**

The bus was coming, and it would be to his house soon. Which meant he was going to be late-just like every other time this stupid day came around. Today was the first day of school, and today of all days Once-ler had decided to sleep in. "Oh crap..." he mutters as he wrestles with one of his socks. This was just one more reason for his mother to treat him like he was not as good as his two older brothers, Bret and Chet. They were always getting praises from his mother. While he got...nothing. How funny. He worked the hardest for his mother's love and they did nothing, yet they always got her affection. "Oncie get down here before you miss the bus!" His mother yells, that same disapproving tone in her voice that she always used when she yelled at him. "I'm coming!" He yells back, a bit more anger in his voice than he had expected.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sitting at the back of the bus was all the jocks and athletes. That meant Bruce Wayne, Flynn Rider, Shang Li, Mulan Fa, and "Tink", which is what everyone called Belle Tinker. Next to get on the bus was Merida, who was the only girl on the basketball team. Not that her mother approved, but she didn't care. "Move over ya big oaf," Merida says as she glares at Flynn. "Yer in mah spot again." the fiery redhead says with her hands on her hips, brown backpack strung over one shoulder. "Woah there Red, no need to be snappy. You haven't seen me all summer." He says as he reluctantly moves, knowing he was in for a pounding if he did not do as she said. "An' a good thing it was, not havin' tae see yer stupid smirk everyday, Rider." Merida says as she plops down, crazy curls bouncing as she did. "Ouch Red. I think you broke my smoulder." Flynn teases, knowing this would get to her because she did not like him. "How's this fer yer smoulder?" she asks and raises her fist to his face, shutting him up.

* * *

The next stop for the bus was for Mavis Dracula, and Once-ler was getting a bit nervous. Sure, she was nice and all, but maybe that was the problem. He'd had a crush on her ever since he first saw her, and that was when? Elementary? He couldn't remember. He sighs and looks down at his bag lunch, hoping he wouldn't be noticed when she walked in. Sure enough, she didn't seem to notice him at all when she walked in. She was busy looking for a place to sit at the time, so he thought he was in the clear. Not quite. After looking around for awhile and a couple of threats to find a seat from the bus driver, Mavis looks down and sees him. "Hi," she says with a smile as she sat with him, drawing a slight pink blush to his face as he tried to say something back. "Uh...hi.." he says and swallows a bit. Why was talking to her so hard? he thought. She's just a girl after all. Just a really nice, attractive, smart...girl. He was having some trouble thinking of what to do next when fortunately Mavis's attention was drawn to a person in the seat across from them-Periwinkle Snow, who was Tink's half sister.

"Hi Perri!" Mavis says enthusiastically. "Hey, Mave" she replies, their long conversation beginning-much to the Once-ler's relief. Now all he had to do was stare out the window and not exist. Perfect.

* * *

Even if he did not know it, Oncie wasn't the only one feeling unwanted around his house. Loki Laufeyson was someone else who was starting to get the idea that he was not wanted there-or pretty much anywhere. He was not like his brothers. He was not strong like Thor or well liked by people like Baldir. He was the dark, and sort of 'creepy' type who most people avoided. He was pale, and had dark hair, and wore mostly just black and green-though with some asking from his mother for a brighter color, he consented to sometimes having a little yellow on. Only a little. Loki sighs a bit as he stared out the window, thoughts running through his mind. At least he had some people who'd talk to him. Jack Frost and Peter Pan. They were known troublemakers, but that suited his mischievios nature just fine. The one other person who would openly talk to him was a girl he'd known since being little, named Aiyla. But he had not seen her anywhere all summer.

**New people:**

**Once-ler, Bret, Chet from the Lorax**

**Bruce Wayne from Batman**

**Flynn Rider from Tangled**

**Shang and Mulan from Mulan**

**Tinkerbell and Periwinkle from Secret of the Wings**

**Loki, Thor, Balder from Thor**

**Lastly, Aiyla who I made up myself**


	3. Chapter 3

As Merida gets off the bus, she slings her bag over her shoulder again and squints in the sunlight. "Ugh.." she says, just before she hears a familiar voice. "Merida! Merida..." Rapunzel says as she walks up, her golden braided hair coming slightly loose because she'd been running halfway to make it to school on time. "Aye lass that's mah name. Don't wear it out," Merida says as she looks sort of sternly at Rapunzel. "Oh...sorry.." the little blonde frowns a bit worriedly as she tries to get her breath back. " S'alright Goldie, Ah'm only teasin'." Merida says as she wraps one strong arm around Rapunzel's neck and gives her a noogie.

"Merida!" Her name is called again, this time by another one of their friends. Another redhead, named Natasha Romanoff. "Don't do that so hard...you'll break the little princess's neck." Natasha says with her arms folded and a smirk on her lips. "Very funny, Nat." Merida says as she lets go of Rapunzel and laughs a bit. "So was your summer as borin' as mine?" Merida asks as she looks at Rapunzel and Natasha, making Rapunzel bite her lip. "Yeah...all I did was stay home with mother..." Rapunzel says as she loks down a bit. "Ah see. Ah'm sorry Goldie," Merida says apologetically, as she is drawn away by Natasha and some of the others in her friend group.

"Well...that went well..." Rapunzel says with a sigh, starting to take a step forward. Until she was tackled by her best friend in the world-Mavis Dracula. "HEYA Rapunzel!" She giggles, helping her up as she walks inside with her.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad for Rapunzel after all...

* * *

"Alright, as you know, here at Northwood High; there are rules. And we expect you to follow those rules..." the principal was droning on, walking around the gym. Though it seemed he was all too unaware that no one... was really listening.

The students were all seated together in the bleachers, everyone with their friends. Or with no one at all. Rapunzel sat in the middle of everyone, as it was hard not to get along with her. She was just so incredibley nice-so nice that most thought she may not at sometimes be all there. Beside her sat Mavis, Ariel Shell, Giselle Chanted, Susan Bigg, Anna German, Periwinkle Snow, and Violet Parr. Behind the girls sat Wilbur Robinson, Terence Keeper, Ted Wiggins, and Ling Koi-the goof-offs of the school. Then there was the sisters :Ting-Ting, Mei, and Su China; sitting by Merida and Tink. Behind them...was Flynn Rider, Bruce Wayne, Mulan Fa, Po Chien, Yao Yen, then Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, and Clint Barton. Lastly, there were the ones off by themselves. Jack Frost, Peter Pan, Loki Laufeyson...and curiously, Once-ler.

And this was only the half of them.

"And so concludes the yearly rules listing...I hope you were all listening..." Principal Hook said, slightly glaring at them all.

**Okay...so many XD**

**Ariel from the little mermaid**

**Giselle from Enchanted**

**Susan from Monsters vs Aliens**

**Anna from Frozen**

**Violet Parr from the Incredibles**

**Wilbur Robinson from Meet the Robinsons**

**Terence from Tinkerbell**

**Ted Wiggins from the Lorax**

**Ling, Po, and Yao from Mulan**

**Ting-Ting, Su, Mei from Mulan ll**

**Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff from the Avengers **

**Captain hook and Peter Pan from Peter Pan**

**Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I got them all! XD lol**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay class, " Mrs. Tooth says as she turns to her home ec class. "Today we are going to be making a simple bred. And because today is the first day of school, I am allowing you to choose your partners. If you work well then you can remain partners for the rest of the year. If not...then I am sorry, but I will be choosing new partners for you. Any questions?" she asks as she looks arond the room with a smile. "Alright!" she says and claps her hands together. "I trust you can select a bread to start on without my help, so I will be at my desk if you need any help." As soon as she sat down, everyone got together and began to work. Since Rapunzel was not in her Home ec. period, Mavis was left alone and looking for someone to partner up with. So was Once-ler, who no one was really wanting to partner up with. He was about to ask if he could work alone, when Mavis comes up to him with her pretty smile and says "Hey...you wanna be my partner?"

* * *

"I got it...I got-" Rapunzel says as she runs to get the ball, only to end up on the floor because the ball had hit her face. "You okay, Blondie?" Flynn asks as he goes over to Rapunzel to help her up. "What? Oh...yeah...yeah I'm fine.." she laughs slightly at herself, getting up with his help and taking the ball back to the teacher. "Don't worry about me..." she says with a small blush as she looks over at Flynn. It was so humiliating to her, having her boyfriend see her that way.

"You ready now, Rapunzel?" The teacher asks, holding the ball. Rapunzel looks over and swallows, hoping this time it would not hit her face. "Yeah...sure..." she says uncertainly, then goes back out to the dodgeball game they were playing. "Alright, now!" The teacher blows the whistle, and all chaos breaks loose.

Rapunzel is not the only one injured that day. there was also Ariel, Giselle, and Violet, who were all just as bad at sports as she was. "Nurse!" The teacher yells, going out the door with a roll of her eyes, leading a crying girl away with a bloody nose.

**New**

**Tooth from Rise Of the Gaurdians**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow..I hope she's going to be okay..." Rapunzel says as she frowns, watching the girl leave with the teacher. Most of the other students had already decided now was a good time to get their phones out and start texting, but Rapunzel was not interested in texting right now so she didn't-it seemed she was the only one who didn't'. Choosing instead to look around the room and look for friends, she found someone else who didn't have their thumbs twiddling away on a cell phone. Merida. "Merida!" she says cheerfully and walks over, smiling brightly despite her bruised cheek and hurting jaw. "Hello Goldie," Merida says without looking, shooting another dodgeball into one of the hoops. Rapunzel smiles and watches, making sure to stay out of the way this time when the ball was being thrown. As she does, she looks over and sees that they have someone watching them. "Hey Merida.." Rapunzel starts as she pushes a strand of her long golden hair behind her ear. "Aye lass?" Merida asks, looking over slightly in her direction, only half listening. "I think you've earned an admirer..." she smiles, nodding over in Hiccup's direction. He was sitting alone on one of the bleachers and watching Merida shoot hoops, though he looked away when Rapunzel points out that he's been watching Merida. "What are ye goin' on about?" she asks and looks over at Rapunzel. "You had an admirer," Rapunzel says again, still smiling. "Who?" Merida asks, clearly clueless as she frowned. "Hiccup," Rapunzel says and points over at him. "Oh, ye mean that little nerd?" Merida asks, and looks over at him. "He was watchin' mah?"

Rapunzel sighs. It would have to be hard to get people to stop calling others such rude things, wouldn't it? "He isn't a nerd, Merida.." she says and shakes her head. "He's just ...not an athlete..."

"Which means he's. A. Nerd." Merida says in a tone of voice that rings with 'duh' and turns back to shooting hoops.

* * *

"Okay," Mavis says as she looks at the bread in the book. "This one seems easy...what do you think Oncie?" She asks as she holds it up to Once-ler, a small smile on her face. It takes him a moment to realize she'd given him a kind of nickname. Sure, it was the same one his mother had given him as a baby and that his brothers had made fun of him for-but from her it sounded much, much better. "Huh?" he asks, snapping out of his daze, a slight blush coming to his face. "I said I thought that this banana bread looked easy," Mavis repeats patiently as she looks at him, waiting for his approval. "Oh..yeah...banana bread.." he nods and scratches the back of his neck, still slightly blushing. "Sorry...I guess I got distracted," Once-ler says and looks down slightly as if expecting her to be mad. "Oh it's alright," Mavis says and shrugs, getting her apron on and getting some ingredients. The Once-ler watches, thinking of even how she looked like an angel even in an apron, and that maybe she'd make a very good mother or wife for someone some day if only... "Oncie?" she asks, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Are you okay?" she asks, seeming concerned as she tilts her head to the side. "What? Oh...Oh yeah...umm..I was...just thinking...about..school..and stuff.." he says as he clumsily goes to put his apron on too, then buries his nose in the cookbook to avoide letting her see how red his face had become. "Oh look, we don't have something...let me go get it...I mean.. I'll be back..or...something..." he says, as her staring at him had only made it worse for him, while he was trying to calm down. "Uh..okay...if you say so..." she says confusedly as he leaves.

"You sure are odd Oncie..." she mutters as she mixes some stuff, figuring maybe he just did not like her or something, which was why he was acting weird.

She was so far from the truth-and she had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Once-ler hurries off to the bathroom, hoping to find a way to calm down. "Oh boy.." he breathes, putting his hands on the sink and looking down. He was no more calm than he was with Mavis in the room with him, and his face was as red as a beet. "Problem?" A voice asks, almost cold in a way. Once-ler looks up and looks over to the other side of the room to see a boy with pale hair that reminded him of snow almost, and a dark blue hoodie over torn jeans. "Oh..." he swallows. He wasn't used to people caring, least of all people like Jack Frost. "No..." he says and shakes his head, not at all convincing Jack. " Oh, really?" Jack asks and folds his arms. "Because you look like you're really embarrassed. Either that, or really angry." Jack shrugs as if it is no importance and begins to walk out. "Fine..." Once-ler sighs and keeps his head down. "Yeah. I got a problem. But...it's not a bad one...it's...it's.." he is fumbling around now, trying to think of what to say. "It's a girl, isn't it?" Jack smirks, looking over his shoulder. "What?" the Once-ler widens his eyes and shakes his head. "Oh no...no..no..no..it's not a girl. Definitely NOT a girl..." He says and tries to look like he is not further embarrassed. "So you're saying you're in love with a dude?" Jack asks, raising his eyebrow. He already knew the answer, but it was so fun to mess with people. "NO!" Once-ler says rather loudly, now mad. "Thought so." Jack says as he walks out, leaving a rather upset and confused Once-ler behind in the boys' room.

Once-ler was so happy to get home. After such a long day and being embarrassed, he was happy to be home and alone in his room. As he lays on his bed and reflects on earlier, it only made him blush again. He sighs, and covers his face with his pillow. "What am I going to do?" he mumbles into the orange fluff, just as his brother Chet sticks his head in his room. "Come git yer dinner stupid," he says and Once-ler growls, making Chet laugh as he left.

"Stay out of my room, Chet!" Once-ler growl, tossing the orange pillow at the door.

* * *

Hiccup sighs, putting the stuff in his locker. It was finally the end of the day, after what seemed to have been 100 hours. "Hey Hiccup," a voice says as he looks up slowly, not realizing it was one of his friends until he got closer. The voice belonged to a blonde boy with blue eyes who was about as lanky as he was-not to mention he got picked on almost as much as Hiccup. Although...at least he tried to fight back. That was something Hiccup didn't do. His name? Steve Rogers. "Hey Steve," Hiccup says and smiles slightly, shouldering his bag-which was thankfully light for at least today. "What's up?" he asks, squinting slightly. Hiccup couldn't see to well at times, and it really bugged him. "Not much," Steve says and shrugs. "Would you like to come over to my house today? I got a new video game." Steve adds with a smile, hoping to get his friend to come over since he hadn't seen him much over the summer. "Well," Hiccup said and bit his lower lip. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll have to ask my dad though," he adds and shrugs, walking out with his friend. "What is it anyway?"

"You'll just have to see." Steve laughs.

* * *

Natasha and Merida walk to the parking lot, watching Rapunzel as she walked by. "Her mom is really strict, isn't she?" Natasha asks, not really interested but needing something to talk about. "Aye, Nat," Merida nods as she sets her bag down and gets her keys for her black truck. "That she is," she says as she looks over at Natasha. "Why dae ye ask?" she says as she tilts her head, red curls waving. "No reason. I was just asking," Natasha says as she looks over, seeing her boyfriend Clint walking up. "Hey, I got to go Merida. See you later." Natasha says with a faint smile and waves, going to her boyfriend so she could drive home with him. "Bye Nat, Ah'll see ye later. " Merida calls, waving to her friend as she gets in her truck. "Ah guess today went better than Ah thought it would..." she shrugs, pulling into the road and almost hitting Jack-who was also on his was home by foot. "Watch were yer goin' Frost!" She yells angrily, only to be ignored. "Tch..." she rolls her eyes and continues on, trying to get home on time so her mother wouldn't complain. She was already mad enough as it was.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe we've been here a month already!" Rapunzel says as she looks at her friends. "It doesn't seem like it has been that long..." she says still smiling, until she looked back down at the lunch. It was not really all that good...but that was to be expected. They were in school after all. "Well I guess it's not been too bad..." Mavis says and smiles a bit. "At least I am away from home more now..." She says and shrugs slightly. "I, for one, hate it." Flynn declares, picking at his lunch. "I mean, why doesn't anyone ever ask if we want to be here or not?" He asks and slumps, not any more happy to be sitting here and not with his friends. "Shut it, Rider. No one cares what ye think," Merida says as she walks over with her tray. "Why don' ye jus' go over an sit with yer friends and get out o' our hair?" She asks as she sits down with Natasha coming just behind her and sitting down too. "Oh like anyone'd wanna be in your hair, Red." Flynn smirks, looking over at her, then at Rapunzel. "I won't leave unless it's okay with you, Blondie," he says and pretends to not want to lave, though when she nods and says he can he leaps up-much too quickly for Rapunzel's liking- and heads off to sit with his friends Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, and Shang Li. "So long suckers!" he laughs, drawing a hurt look from Rapunzel.

"Ah honestly don see why ye go out with him, Goldie..." Merida says as she looks over at Rapunzel. "What?" Rapunzel asks as she looks up at Merida. "Well jus' look at yerself, yer not happy an Ah knows it." Merida says and takes a bite out of her apple. Natasha, who was actually just there because of Merida, nods. To this, she had to agree. Even if she did not care, she knew Merida was right. "Why not just dump him?" she asks, looking bored. "What? No..I'm happy...really I am...I am happy..." Rapunzel insists, almost looking teary. Not liking the look of this, Merida backs off. "Alright Goldie, Ah'm sorry. We didn't mean it."

"Okay," Rapunzel says and smiles a bit again, glad that the subject was done. Little did she know, someone else was watching, and he did not believe she was actually happy.

* * *

"Hey Frost, what are you staring at?" Loki Laufeyson asks as he looks over at Jack, who had been staring at Rapunzel. "Nothing," Jack says as he looks forward and shakes his head. "I wasn't looking at anything." Loki, who was biting into a red apple that was no longer shiny said nothing. Peter Pan, however did not stay quiet. "Oh yes you were," he says and smirks, drawing a look from Jack. "I think I know what too..." he says in a teasing and almost mocking way. "Oh yeah? Say one more word and I'll bust that smirk." Jack says as he stares at Peter, silencing him. "Maybe not." Peter says as he frowns and looks down, poking at his lunch. "Thought so." Jack says, looking out into space again.

* * *

"What do you think, Hiccup?" Steve asks and looks over at his friend. "Huh?" Hiccup asks as both his friends stare at him. "Steve was asking you a question, Hiccup," Once-ler says as he looks at Hiccup. "Oh..sorry..." Hiccup says, not having been paying any attention. He was too busy thinking about how cool Merida looked when she was shooting hoops. He was beginning to space out again, when Steve says "So what do you think?" a bit more insistently. "Oh.." Hiccup says and a blush threatens when he swallows and then looks at Steve.

"What was the question?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so glad for the positive feedback ^^**

**here are some answers to my lovely readers!**

**Guest: maybe Susan has a crush on Jack...just maybe ;)**

**THEBOXGHOST113: Here is some more of Tink and Batman for you :) Also, I don't know who all of those people are but I will try to find out so they can make appearances for you! :D**

* * *

Bell sighs, tying up her tennis shoes. Today she was going to blow them all away, she thought with a smirk to herself. After she fixes her blonde hair up in her signature bun, she looks around at all the other students that ran track with her. She sees Mulan, and frowns slightly. Mulan Fa was probably one of the few others who she actually saw as competition. Her, and maybe Shang.

"Hey Bell," Mulan says and waves at Bell. She had her shoulder length black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and had black tennis shoes on with her track uniform.

"Hey Mulan," Bell replies and folds her arms a bit as she stands with her usual attitude. "I hope you know I am gonna beat you today, " she smirks.

"What, unlike last time when she left you in the dust?" Shang asks, coming over to where the girls are. "Because if I remember right, you said that last time...and you lost."

Bell frowns, growing a bit red- like she always did when she got mad.

"Shut it, Li."

* * *

The ball hits the floor with loud thuds as Bruce runs with it down the court. Right when he is about to make a basket, Merida comes up and smacks it down, taking off with it faster than anything he'd ever seen. After that, it was only seconds later that she slam dunked the ball into one of the other baskets.

"Merida that was not your ball," Bruce says with a sort of smirk. He did not really care, he was only trying to give Merida a hard time-like most of them did because she was the only girl on the team.

"Oh yer jus' jealous, Wayne," Merida says as she walks over to him, holding the ball at her hip.

"Jealous of what, the crazy hair?" a voice asks from the side, not one that Merida really cared for. "Because from where I am standing, I don't see the 'I don't have a hairbrush' look becoming any kind of fashion statement," Tony says. Tony Stark. Someone who Bruce never got along with either. "At least...not a flattering one," Tony says as he spins another one of the balls on his finger.

Merida grits her teeth, then looks at Bruce. Though he shook his head at her, she forced the ball into his hands and stormed towards Tony anyway. "Ye want tae say that tae mah face, Stark?" Merida growls, her face inches away from his. "Ah'm warnin'g ye, if ye do then ye'll be sorry..." She says and starts to walk away, trying to control her anger. She knew if she beat him up she'd get a detention-and her mother would go off on her again.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared..." Tony says as he puts the ball under one arm. He was goading her, looking for a fight. And it was really starting to get to her. "I really don't think you're going to do anything, Crazy Curls. You're all talk." He says and this time has a smirk on his face as he watches her. The way he saw it, he was going to beat her because she was a girl, and there's now way she would be stronger than him. Right?

Merida stops, her face getting red. She'd had it. Slowly she turns, fists clenched and teeth gritted. She starts to make her way towards Tony, slowly at first.

"Merida..." Bruce says, trying to stop her before she snapped Tony in two. He knew, everyone knew, that you never mad Merida mad. Well..everyone but Tony apparently.

She can hear Bruce trying to stop her before she gets in trouble again, but she is ignoring him. "Ah'm gonna kill ye!" Merida screams, red faced as she tackles Tony and starts beating the snot out of him. "Ye stupid, arrogant, disrespectful-" Merida is cut off by the gym doors opening and the teacher coming in.

"Merida!"

Looks like detention again...

* * *

Loki sits by the window boredly, still wondering where Aiyla could be. It never usually bothered him when people were missing. But her...She was always different for him. His mind was so stuck on this, that he forgot he was supposed to be working on a science project. He sighs slightly, then is poked in the shoulder.

"Um..Loki.." Susan says, trying to get his attention. "We have a project to work on...remember?" Susan says as she tilts her head a bit, her short white hair moving to the side as well. If it were not for how distracted he was, loki would have been tempted to snap at her.

"What?" he asks, when his attention is finally gotten. "Oh.. yeah..." he says bordely, almost as if he is too busy thinking about something else. "What is it about again?" He asks, looking through their papers.

"Well," Susan says as she looks through the papers too, trying to also keep her mind on the work. She could not really say much about him not paying attention. She had been spacing out for awhile too, watching another white haired student do his work. Susan was beginning to space out again, when Loki clears his throat and raises his eyebrow. "Oh..yeah..sorry." Susan says with a faint blush.

"Why not something about...snow?"


End file.
